Another Battle to Fight For
by blackreyana
Summary: Another new year with new faces, new enemies, new allies and new challenges. Will Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Megan stand side by side to fight Voldemort as their force grew? And what will happen with Megan facing Malfoy? Please READ & REVIEW!
1. Movain

Chapter1: Movain

There was such a big difference between day and night here. Despite the hot, dry, dusty environment you had earlier, now, it was dark, cold, and soundless, and it was as quiet until you might think you are the only one in the universe. The busy streets and shops were now disappeared, as if it was an unoccupied city in the night.

There was this man, approaching the fallen-to-sleep city. He was old, tall, and, tired. His dusty and dirty clothes showed that he had come through a long journey. The wind was more wild than ever, making his grey-nearly-white hair flown around, and causing the sand blurring his view. He was making his way towards an old hut, which look as ordinary as the others. The wind was making the fence swinging back and forth, and you could know someone was in there, because besides moonlight, the only source of light around was coming out from the hut.

The man had a quick look on the piece of paper that he had been clutching in his hands (although it was quite hard to read in such a blurry situation), and after making sure that was the right one he'd been looking for, he had a knock on the door. Soon, the door opened and he was greeted by a young girl. Well, not very young, maybe around 16 or 17. She has long black hair, tall, bespectacled, and fair. It was quite weird to saw someone who was not tanned in this kind of place, due to the rough air and hot sun all day. She was aware and curious to receive visitors at such a time. It had passed midnight and the residents here didn't come out after six.

"May I help you sir?" the girl asked politely, though wishing to herself that the man was not a troublemaker or someone who may bring harm to her.

The man roughly adjusted his spectacles, hair and his cloaked and spoke, "Well, you have forgotten about me, Miss Movain."

The mentioned of her surname stunned her. That name had not been brought up for a long time ago. How would the man know who she was? Maybe he knew her father or grandpa. Yet, something in this man looked familiar to her, but she just can't remember who he was.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't remember." She answered after a long pause.

"Miss Movain, would you want to let me freeze to death outside here or let me in to introduce myself?" the old man looked really tired and cold as the wind outside turned icy cold.

_Grandpa Ni must have forbidden me to take in strangers especially at such a night... _

"Oh. Where are my manners? Come in." She snapped herself out of her thoughts about Grandpa Ni and let the man in.

The first thing you will notice when you step into this hut is books. Although there were cupboards and bookshelves containing books, there were still pile and pile of books everywhere, stacking on each other, and nearly touching the ceilings. The air inside here was damp and filled with the scent of old books.

The girl now returned from the kitchen (so...small that make you unsure whether you could call that a kitchen), holding two cups of hot tea in her hands.

"Drink this. It will warm you up."

"Thanks, Miss Movain." The man quickly took a sip from the hot tea.

"No need to address me so formally sir. Just call me Megan." She paused. "Well, you know my father, or, my grandpa?"

"Oh... of course, of course. Your grandfather was an old friend of mine. We were very best friends before he moved here." He sighed. "I'm sorry about the bad news." As a matter of fact, Megan's grandpa had passed away a month ago, now leaving her alone to live in this hut. She never knew who her mother was and never saw her dad before, and her grandpa was the only one she was related to, as far as she know.

"So... so you know about our family and...and our..."

"That special thing you have?" Megan agreed with the man and she nodded.

"Yes indeed. That was one of the reasons I came." He stood up. "Before I get to the point, I think I need to introduce myself. I'm from London and I'm the headmaster of the Wizardry School of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."


	2. An Invitation and A Few Secrets

Chapter 2: An Invitation and A Few Secrets

Megan was stunned as she heard the words, her jaw dropped slightly.

London? Wizard? Hogwarts?

She remembered she had gone to London once when she was around seven and Grandpa Ni escorting her around and introducing his little grandchild to everyone. She still remembered the huge Gringotts Banks building and she and her grandpa went inside and visiting her cousins there, not very related though.

Bringing up the topic wizard made her realize that she finally met another person who knew about magic besides her and her grandpa. She was a witch herself, and her grandpa was a very strong wizard. Since she was born, there were strange and unexplained things happening around her. Soon, as she grew, she learned that those were her powers, growing with her. The Movains had been very famous once, because of their so called talented powers. When Voldemort rose, some of her family had joined his side, and one of them was Megan's father. Thus, Grandpa Ni was furious and disappointed, brought along Megan and moved to this place - Egypt.

Before long, her grandfather found that her powers were growing strong and hard to control. Time to time, new powers appear on her unpredictably, so her grandpa decided not to send her to school and had home tutoring. Now, her beloved grandfather had passed away, she really don't know what and how to do, and this stranger seemed to bring some hope to her.

"Upon your grandfather's request, he wanted me to fetch you to Hogwarts, start your schooling there and keep an eye on you." Megan was speechless. A school offer? "However, it was rather unsafe to stay here and he believes your powers will still grow."

"Unsafe? Why?"

"I'll fill in the details for you later." Dumbledore took out a letter for her from his pocket and gave it to her. She stretched out her hand and took the letter. The letter was heavy and thick and quite yellowish. Upon the envelope, there written:

**Miss M. Movain,**

**The 4th hut,**

**Third Street,**

**Covonaign, Egypt.**

It was sealed with purple wax, and bearing a coat of arms: a loin, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a letter 'H'. She carefully pulled out the letter and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Miss Movain,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Megan reread the letter three times, making sure that all this was real, and she was not dreaming. She had been offer a place at a wizardry school! Can this be any more real?

"So I'm been leaving Egypt?" Megan asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"If you agree to come with me, I suggest you to pack now. I had some other business to attend to and have to leave as soon as possible." Dumbledore said.

"As soon as possible?!" She glanced at the letter, as if all this will vanished and she woke up from her dreams. Everything had happened too fast to her. One minute, she met this man, and the another minute, she had to leave Egypt. She had lived here since she was small, she just can't bear that she had to leave, in such a short time! She had always adored those who are same age with her, and can go to school, meet new friends, and go on vacations. Now, she finally had the chance...

Suddenly, she stared up. "What should I bring along?" Dumbledore was part relieved and part happy with this question.

"Well, everything important, since you will not often come back."

She rushed to her wardrobe and pulling out clothes. Her mind was still reviewing what Dumbledore had said to her. She was thinking of starting a new life at London, Grandpa Ni had left her, and there was also nothing else that held her back. She doesn't know who her mother was and don't know where had her father went. Apparently, someone who cared about her was gone and she belongs to no one now. After she packed her clothes, she turned to her huge piles of books. They were mostly books about magic knowledge and she really couldn't choose which one to bring along.

"Potions, spells, magic creatures..." she mumbled to herself and quickly made her choice. She rushed around and stopped in front a cupboard. The cupboard only had three books. She stared at them.

"You have to bring those." Dumbledore said since he found that Megan was not sure about it. "You will need them and they're important." Said Dumbledore convincing Megan again. Those three books were precious things to her grandfather and was the Movains' property.

"Book of Darkness," she opened the cupboard and took out the first book on the highest shelf. It was leather covered, hard and mysterious. "The History of Magic," she pulled out the second. While this one is a magic book, it will grow time to time and add new happenings into itself. "and The Big Book of Movain" she said. It was really thick and old, a few pages thorn out. This was the book where she learned about some of her powers and their family's history. She looked at the three books on her hands and heave out a sigh.

After putting the books into her trunk, she turned into her wardrobe and took out a box. The box was embroidered with golden carvings. Inside, she took out a wand, twelve-inch long, very smart looking and stuffed it into her pocket. She replaced the box with various types of powders, green, white, beige, red and black, each in a very small box that she had taken out from the drawer in the kitchen. Above the mantelpiece, there was a clock, well, a magical one. It can talk and was guarding something very important in it. She took the sleeping clock and shoved it into her trunk.

Soon, she stood in the middle of the room. She realized that she had nothing to pack anymore. She stared at her fully prepared trunks and noted herself that she will be leaving this house with these two trunks. Her eyes started to sting painfully and she had to blink back her tears. She was sure she will miss this house, and every memory she had with her grandpa. She haven't recovered from her loss of her loved one. But, when she thought about London, Hogwarts, and a starting new life, she felt excited and brave.

"I think that's all." Megan said finally, with a low voice.

"Well," he said. "have you apparate before?"

"I don't apparate," Megan answered shyly. "I orb, it was one of my powers. I mean, to disappear at this place and appear at the other."

"Since you could barely remember London, you couldn't orb. You had to apparate with me." smiled Dumbledore. "Grab your things."

When Megan had both trunks on her hands, she took a final look around her house. She wanted it to stay in her memory forever.

"Wand?" Dumbledore asked. "Check."

"Trunks?"

"Check."

"Are you ready?" Megan nodded, she was really nervous. Dumbledore put his big arm around her shoulders. "Hold tight, Megan, you don't want your trunks to fly away."

Megan gripped the handle of her trunks. "Bye, Egypt." she whispered. The next ting she knew, everything went black; she was being pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breath, as if there were iron bands tightening around his chest; her eyeballs were being pushed deeper into her skulls. Finally, she gulped in great lungfuls of cold air. They had arrived at the end of a street. There were a few lamplights blinking and a few benches along the deserted street. She took seconds before she found that she had left Egypt and her trunks by her side.

"Are you alright?" asked Dumbledore, looking down at Megan, whom was rubbing her ears. "The sensation does take a time to get used to."

"I'm fine," said Megan. "But I think I might prefer orbing."

Dumbledore smiled, drew his traveling cloak a little more tightly around his neck and said, "This way."

Megan followed at a brisk pace, dragging her heavy trunks. Her trunks made a loud sound and made Dumbledore turned.

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten." He drew out his wand and pointed towards Megan's trunk and mumbled a Featherweight Charm. Instantly, the heavy trunks turned to be as light as feathers.

"Thank you." Megan grinned. She stole a look at her wrist watch and found that it was nearly half past three in the morning. She was surprised as she was quite awake and not a bit sleepy. "Sir," she caught up beside Dumbledore. "Where are we going?"

Dumbledore kept walking but looked down at Megan. "I believe you knew the Weasleys?"

"Weasleys?" Megan thought for a while and smiled. "Of course. Although the last time I saw them was a few years back, but we still kept in touch."

Besides her grandpa, the other family who cared about her was the Weasleys. There seemed to be a bond between Grandpa Ni and the Weasleys. When she was a toddler, Molly Weasley took care of her before she moved to Egypt. She played with the Weasleys, especially Fred and George, and Ron who was the same age of hers.

Four years ago, the Weasleys had won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Thus, they came to Egypt to visit Megan and her grandfather and stayed there for a month.

"Are we heading to The Burrow?" asked Megan.

"No, there is something to do first." finished Dumbledore, not giving an answer that satisfied Megan.

They kept on walking without talking. After quite a long time, Megan broke the silence. "Sir, why did you say that Egypt is not a safe place to stay?"

"I assume you know about Voldemort?" Megan frowned, why is there anything to do about Voldemort, the You-know-Who? "He had someone on my tail lately, and he must have found out I had went to Egypt. Then, he will find out I had been seeing you, Megan."

"So...?" Megan asked, urging Dumbledore to continue.

"He will either try to kill you or get you on his side." said Dumbledore.

"Kill me? Why?"

"You know you have very magical and impressive powers in yourself, do you?" Megan listened carefully, catching every word Dumbledore said. "Well, there were not many wizards that know how special the Movains are. But, somehow, Voldemort knows."

"Because there is some of my family on his sides." Megan said, in a cold, heartless voice. "But, why is he trying to kill me?"

"He might, because he knew having such a powerful girl on his side is a big advantage, so he would try to get you. If no, he would kill you so you won't fall to others."

Megan shuddered. Such a thought that she had to serve the Dark Lord or she will be killed was terrifying. She had been dragged into the fight between evil and good even it was only her first hour in London.

They stopped in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. Megan found it hard to notice if it wasn't Dumbledore who pointed it out.

For such an important and famous place, it was very dark and grubby. Although it's four in the morning, there were still a few witches and wizards sitting in corners. There were a low buzz of chatter and it stopped as they walked in. They seemed to know Dumbledore and were quite curious what brought Dumbledore up here at such a time.

Dumbledore walked over and talked to the barman. Seconds later he turned to Megan. "Come, you need to settle down first."

They both followed an old, crunched barman, whose name was Tom, and was the innkeeper. They went up a quite handsome-looking staircase and led them to room seven.

"Miss, if there is anything you need, just called me." said Tom.

Tom closed the door behind them and left Dumbledore and Megan alone in the room.

"Since it is quite late and you need some rest, I would make my words short." he paused. "Tomorrow, Hagrid will come and fetch you to buy some of your things. In the mean while, please do not wander around alone. Stay to the crowd, and always be alert." he sighed. "I believe that you're a very clever girl, Megan and somehow, there are still things that I cannot explain to you so soon. Now, I'll leave you to yourself. Have a good night sleep."

Megan waved to Dumbledore and he left. She can't believe that all this was happening to her. Well, approximately in five hours, she moved from Egypt to a so-called Wizarding world in London and was going to attend a Wizard school called Hogwarts.

The sky outside was starting to turn a little light. And without removing his glasses or changing her robes, she fell on to bed and sleep.


	3. Visit to Gringotts and Reunions

Chapter 3: Visit to Gringotts and Reunions

Harry was lying on his bed, starring towards the ceiling. This was his last summer he spent with the Dursleys. He can't wait to get away from them, after spending years and years suffering in this house. While the another side of him was thinking, he had grown up here since ever he knew. Although they didn't treat him well, he still gets the chance to get back to Dudley sometimes.

This year, Harry was thinking of going to the Weasleys himself and not waiting for the others to come and get him. It was nearly the end of the holidays and he wanted to walk out from this house himself.

Harry had sent an owl to Dumbledore and the Weasleys, informing them that he will go to the Burrow himself. But how? He did not know yet. He had his trunks well-prepared by his bed. And he could left anytime he want. Finally, he sat up, took a last glance around his bedroom and went downstairs with his trunks.

The Dursleys were watching morning Muggle news in the living room when he went downstairs. There was news about unexplained missing, the abrupt change of the weather, or about owls flying at daylight. Fear can be sensed everywhere, not only in the Wizarding world, but also in the Muggle world.

"So, you'll be leaving?" asked Aunt Petunia, who spotted him standing behind them.

Harry nodded. The Dursleys were all looking at him.

"Have... have... You-Know-Who returned?" asked Uncle Vernon, trying to make himself sound brave.

Harry starred at the television, which the news were reporting another attack in a muggle home. He nodded and his cousins expressions were shock.

They were all speechless for a moment, until Aunt Petunia asked.

"You'll stop him, won't you?"

"I'll try." Harry looked down at his feet, never thought that they would asked him like that.

"Well, I'm leaving." He took a last glance at his cousins and picked up his trunks. He might never come back to this house anymore, or maybe, no chance. "Goodbye."

The Dursleys watched him walked out the door, and Aunt Petunia was a bit worried of Harry, for the first time in her life. She had been warned by Dumbledore to keep Harry safe, as they were Harry's only cousins left.

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia rushed to the door and called Harry.

"Harry, where are you going?" Uncle Vernon stared at his wife, a bit shocked. "Well, I mean, is there anywhere that we could take you to?"

Harry was rooted to the ground. He looked at his confused Uncle Vernon and guilty Aunt Petunia and thought for a while. He wanted to go to The Burrow, but how?

"Maybe... London subway?"

"Go take your car keys Vernon." said Aunt Petunia.

"We're driving the boy there?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes." answered Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon walked inside the house and grabbed his car keys, puzzled.

Uncle Vernon started his car engine while Aunt Petunia pushed Dudley into the car.

"Why are you driving me to London?" asked Harry who felt all this was unbelievable.

"Don't ask so much. Just get in the car." roared Aunt Petunia.

After about half an hour of journey, they put Harry down by the London subway and drove away, as fast as possible. Harry walked through the large crowd and passed shops, cinemas and restaurants. He tried to rememorize the way to the Leaky Cauldron, which Hagrid first showed him to the Wizarding world. Unexpectedly, he found himself standing in front a pub- Leaky Cauldron. People were walking passed it without having a look on it.

When Harry stepped into it, the barman recognized him instantly. Harry told him that he was staying and Tom led him up to his room. A bit tired, he decided to have a short nap. He told himself that he will write to the Weasleys and Dumbledore that he was at Leaky Cauldron when he woke up and doze off.

Megan woke up quite late in the afternoon. She kept lying on the bed, her eyes shut tight. She reviewed on what happened last night and where she was now. Suddenly, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. It was not piled with books and grandpa Ni was not beside her, smoking his long pipe. Indeed, it was a wide and well-decorated room, and she was lying on a four-poster bed.

Yes, she was in London. She rubbed her eyes, and took off the spectacles that she had brought with her to bed last night. She managed to walk to the bathroom and took a shower.

After she was fully cleaned, she sat on her bed, thinking what to do next. Dumbledore had told her that someone was going to come-

_ Knock, knock, knock. _The sudden and heavy knock on her wooden door startled Megan. She went up to open the door and found a very tall, huge, bushy giant standing at the doorway. She could not see the giant's face.

Megan heard a grunt from the giant and he had to squeeze and hunch very low so he could entered the room. When he tried to stand up straight, his head knocked the chandelier. He sent out an '_ouch' _and sat down on a sofa.

"Close that door would you, girl?" asked the giant.

Megan closed the door and saw the giant turned left and right uncomfortably, trying to make himself fit into the sofa.

"Me...Melanie is it?" he scratched his brown bushy hair.

"It's Megan."

"Yeah, sorry. Megan." said the giant, feeling shy.

"Are... are you Hagrid?" asked Megan.

"So Dumbledore had told you. Mus' ve forgotten to introduce meself again." Hagrid looked up and down at the girl in front of him.

Megan stood starring at the giant. Astonished as she had not saw one before.

"Let's get movin' on. Lot of things to do. First, we have to got to Gringotts, then buy some of yeh things. Don't forget to bring along your letter." Hagrid stood up cautiously and tried not to knock anything.

"Letter?"

"The Hogwarts one. You should have had one already. Aren't you?"

Megan remembered and rushed to his trunk, where she kept the letter and tucked it into her pocket.

They went to the back of the pub and faced a wall made of bricks. Hagrid started to count the bricks in front of him and muttered something in his breath.

"Three up... Two cross." He tapped the bricks as he counted. "Stand back, Megan."

The bricks he tapped had quivered, it wriggled and a small hole opened. It grew wider and wider, until a new view came into her eyes. An archway led them to a cobble-street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid grinned. "to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway and the brick wall had shrink instantly back into its actual form. To Megan's amazement, it was more crowded and everyone in Diagon Alley was busy and chatting, which was different from Egypt.

Shops selling all sort of magical things were everywhere. Megan could hear a mother scolding his son. "You bought a toad for Ten Sickles? Better bought a rat for yourself!"

"Gringotts." said Hagrid. Before Megan got the chance to ask what it is, Hagrid had walk into the snowy-white building, towering over Diagon Alley. Short, pointy ears creature were sitting behind long counters and were busy weighing jewelries or counting things.

"Those are goblins." informed Hagrid and they reached a free goblin.

"Morning." greeted the goblin, putting down its glasses.

"Gotta' take something out from Miss Megan Movain's vault." Said Hagrid to the goblin.

"Movain?" the goblin stood up from his stool and took a look at Megan. "Does Miss Movain have the key?"

"Key?" Megan had a sudden thought and took out her necklace and handed it to the goblin. "Is this the one?"

The key on it was rather peculiar, embroidered with silver linings and was specially made by Gringotts, different from the other vault keys. Grandpa Ni had made her to wear it a few weeks back before he passed away and made her promised him that she will not took it off.

"Yes. I still remembered." The goblin peered on the writings above the tiny golden key carefully and handed it back to Megan. "Someone will guide you down. Groveil!"

Another goblin came and led both Hagrid and Megan off the hall. The goblin opened the door and Megan was suspecting high ceilings with marble. But it was a narrow stone passage-way lit with flaming torches. Groveil whistled and a cart appeared in front of them. They climbed into it and the cart sent off moving.

The cart was moving very fast and had passed vaults and vaults. It moved down a few levels and into a session which was quiet and very rare vault doors were seen. The cart seemed like it knew its way, for it turned and turned without the goblin controlling it.

It took quite a long time and they were going deeper and deeper into the grounds. Megan turned to look at Hagrid but saw him turned green.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" asked Megan, concern that Hagrid may throw up or something.

"I never liked to come to Gringotts, especially riding these carts..." Megan felt sorry for him.

"How much longer are we going?" asked Megan.

As she asked, the cart slowed down and finally stopped. Hagrid quickly walked out from the cart and leaned against the wall. The metal door was high and there was only a keyhole on it.

"Key please." said Groveil.

The goblin took it, unlocking the door. There was a soft rattling as the goblin turned the key. At last, the heavy door slowly swung open. Megan was very curious on what it is inside. When it came into view, Megan gasped.

The vault was really big and had huge mounds of gold coins, some silver there, and a few bronze there. It was called a few as compared with the huge amount of gold coins. Megan was speechless as she saw these. She and Grandpa Ni had been living by barely making the ends met these few years and here she was, facing with a fortune buried under London, unknowned.

"Go on, there's a letter in the middle." pointed Hagrid at something on a heap of gold nearest to them. Megan teared it up and read it. She recognized his grandfather's writing on it.

_Dear Megan,_

_ When you're reading this letter, I must have passed away. I'm sorry for leaving you and left so many things unsolved and unexplained. Go straight to Dumbledore if anything happens. Everything in this vault is once the Movain family, now it is all under your name, Megan Movain. _

_ Take good care of yourself and be strong. You'll always be my beloved grandchild._

_Your grandfather,_

_Fergus Movain_

_Keeper of the second H._

Her eyes grew hot once more and she had to blink so her tears won't fall. Hagrid saw and quickly helped Megan piled some money that would be enough to use for a few years into a bag. Her eyes were blurry with tears, but before she turned to leave, she caught a glimpsed of a golden door behind the huge pile of gold coins.

On their way back, Hagrid kept explaining about Galleons, Knuts and Sickles, hoping to keep Megan and him feel better. The cold wind blew and stung on Megan's skin, she thought on what the letter wrote, curious and misery.

"You reminded me of Harry." said Hagrid as they both stepped out of Gringotts and in the sunlight.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. On his firs' year, it was me who took him from the Muggles. It was also I who took him to Gringotts." he paused and looked at Megan. "You are quite like Harry."

"He wear specs?" asked Megan.

"No... no.. Not what I mean. But yes, he does wear a pair of glasses and have jet black hair like you. What I really mean was he lost his parents and was special like you, just him bit famous." Hagrid smiled and patted Megan. "Oh!" Hagrid looked at his watch. "I am late! Blimey! Gotta rush. Take care, Megan, and be careful." Hagrid said and disapparated.

Megan stood there wondering where to go. She had a bag of money with her, more than she ever had in her whole life. She stood in the middle of the street thinking of where to go and what to buy but Megan decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron as she was holding a huge amount of money. Soon, a thought strike her, she did not know the way to go back. Although, she was certain Hagrid had taken only a few turns.

After asking a few wizards and witches, she found herself lucky to be able to return to the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't dare to go out exploring Diagon Alley again alone, not today, in case she went lost.

Someone had come into her room and tidy it, leaving the windows opened and the sun pouring in. Megan could hear the sound of buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him, and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley.

All of the sudden, Megan's stomach rolled and made an unpleasant sound. She had forgotten to have her breakfast this morning as she was too excited where Hagrid was going to take her to. It was past noon now and she decided to have her lunch and breakfast together.

Megan have her breakfast, or, well, lunch at Leaky Cauldron. She was interested in the weird-looking wizards and witches chatting; a warlock drank a whiskey and was out of control, jumping and singing on his table; a few goblins carrying something in their bag, sitting in a corner and discussing in a grave look; a teenage witch and her friends were practicing how to make the spoon spin in the cup. Now and then, wizards and witches went in and out from the Leaky Cauldron and were rather crowded.

Several witches and wizards walked in together and made their way to a table, but Megan did not pay much attention to them. The lady who was the mother of all the other teenage witches and wizards said, "I do not want you guys to scare her, okay? Now, let's check into our rooms first."

Megan did not look up but she knew the lot of witches and wizards had walked upstairs with their belongings. More people were pouring in. She did not want to stay anymore longer so she finished the last bit of food on her plate and decided to go upstairs.

"Mum, are you sure its room seven?" after a while a young girl asked while descending from the stairs.

The same lady from the crowd before answered. "Yes, Dumbledore wrote room seven in the letter, dear."

Megan heard those conversations as she approached the stairs. Room seven? Dumbledore?

"Maybe she had gone out-" said another teenage boy.

Not having the chance to response, she found herself bumped right into the teenage boy who had been speaking. She and the boy were now having their backs on the floor, both massaging their foreheads.

"Bloody hell!" the boy said. "It hurts."

The lady hurried to Megan's side and tried to help Megan up, who was still rubbing her sore forehead. "Are you alright?" asked the lady in a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." Megan stood up and looked at the lady for her first time.

"Oh my god! It's you, Megan!" the lady's eyes widen as she saw her.

"Aunt Weasley?" asked Megan in a shocked voice.

"I can't believe it's you! I hardly recognize you. You've grown!" Now, the lady was hugging Megan tightly. "Children," Mrs Weasleys released Megan and turned to the group of her children, all starring at Megan with shocked. "Do you remember Megan?"

"Bloody hell!" shouted the boy who Megan had knocked down. "Hey, do you remember me?"

"Of course, Ronald Weasley!" Megan walked up and gave the boy a hug. "You've grown so tall."

"Megan! I missed you!" the youngest Weasley came up and hugged her.

"Me too, Ginny!"

"Let her breath." said another older red-head boy.

"Charlie!" Megan beamed as she saw him. "Wait, where is Fred and George?"

"Come upstairs, you have a lot of things to be updated to." said Ginny. "Come on, Ron."

There were only three of them in Megan's room. Ron and Ginny both very excited and happy to see her and were filling in details for her. Where Fred and George were now and what happened to Percy and Bill.

"Fred and George still did not know you had come. We wanted to keep it secret so we can give them a surprise!" said Ginny.

"I can't believe they had opened a joke shop. That was their dream since they were small." said Megan.

"Maybe we're going there on Friday." said Ron. "They must be very surprised."

"I can't wait to see them."

"What make you come back to London?" asked Ron.

So, Megan filled them up with her side of information, on Grandpa Ni's death, Dumbledore's sudden arrival at Egypt and the vault in Gringotts.

It had been years since they met, and they were chatting non stop.

"Megan, you have to meet Harry and Hermione." said Ron as they walked passed Harry's room, going downstairs, not knowing Harry was inside, slowly waking from his nap. "They are my best friends at school."


End file.
